


A Million Times Over

by TooTiredToTry



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Civil War (Marvel), Getting Together, Heartbreak, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Short, Tony Angst, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, yoinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooTiredToTry/pseuds/TooTiredToTry
Summary: This was it. This was what it was like to hold a universe in his hands.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	A Million Times Over

Steve and Tony were in his workshop playfully arguing over Cola or Pepsi. It was normal. They’d had the fight hundreds of times before. One second Tony was telling Steve to shove his shield up his ass and the next Steve was hovering over and asking him if he could kiss him.

Tony looked up into the electric blue eyes that he’d spent so many nights dreaming about, and the smile that he thought of during meetings. He felt the blonde lashes that were unbelievably long as they brushed his skin. He’d practiced this exact scene on his own so many times he lost count. However, none of his rehearsing could prepare him for the onslaught of Steve that this moment came with. Steve was just so much bigger than Tony; all he could see, smell, and touch was Steve. He wanted to know what Steve tasted and sounded like, too.

“Yes,” he whispered.

Steve didn’t hesitate.

Tony knew he spent about eighty percent of the time grinning like a dumbass, but Steve smiled too as he licked his way into Tony’s mouth. He didn’t hear any complaints, needless to say. 

That was it. That was what it was like to hold a universe in his hands.

As they came down from their highs in one big puddle of limbs, Tony stared as Steve fell asleep and he knew there was nothing he wouldn’t trade for this. He would go to the moon and back in a blink if Steve merely suggested it. Tony fell asleep with his head on Steve’s shoulder and a peaceful smile on his face.

A week after the first night they’d spent, Steve had asked Tony if they could be in a relationship. With the hand holding, and going on dates, and being exclusive. Steve was across the room, his gaze unwavering with his squared shoulders and jutted out jaw. Tony saw the determination in his eyes, and Tony knew that Steve wouldn’t stop loving Tony.

“Yes,” Tony answered.

Steve’s face practically snapped in half with how big his beam was. He ran to Tony and picked him up by the waist, swinging him around like a stuffed animal. Tony laughed harder than he thought possible. His cheeks were hot with joy and he couldn’t stop smiling for hours afterward.

They went to the donut shop on Fifth Avenue, playing footsie under the table. Tony giggled when Steve bit his lip to stop from yelping when Tony nicked his crotch. Steve scrunched his nose with his lip between his teeth, and Tony wanted to take a picture and keep it forever. He wanted to keep Steve forever.

One night in bed, Tony was on his tablet upgrading the suit and Steve was sprawled out on their bed watching TV. His ginormous arms were tucked behind his head, and his shirtless torso was on display for Tony to pet occasionally.

“Quit tickling me,” Steve pouted.

Tony grinned down at his screen.

“No, I don’t think I will.”

Steve jumped up and tackled Tony off the bed, skating his fingers over Tony’s body. Tony howled and laughed and shrieked, begging Steve to stop. He let up, and sat on the bed with a soft smile on his face. Tony stuck his tongue out.

“Tony… do you love me?”

Tony’s eyes widened. He kind of forgot about that. Loving Steve had just become such an innate part of him, he didn’t even think about it anymore. Having him is his room, flushed from tickling Tony, though?

“Yes,” he responded immediately.

Steve let out a breath, and Tony laughed. The fact that Steve had even a fraction of doubt was pure comedy. Tony told him as such as he hopped onto his lap and held his face in his hands. 

Steve’s crystal blue eyes bored into him, and he knew he’d never let this go.

After that, Steve never left Tony’s side… and he adored it. Steve would curl around Tony like a cat on a ball whenever they were in the same room. The team hated it. During training, they’d always be on the same team. The two of them together were unstoppable, and the others despised it.

“God forbid we ever piss them off,” Clint muttered.

“We? Only you would be dumb enough to do that,” Nat chided.

Now, though, as Steve stood fiercely on the other side of the cave in Siberia, Tony wondered for the first time if Steve felt the same.

“Quit shitting me, Rogers,” he spit out, “did you know?”

Steve, lovely Steve, who spent so many nights worshiping Tony and his body. Steve, who held pinkies with Tony when they were doing separate paperwork. Steve, who was Tony’s other half, responded with the only wrong answer:

“Yes.”


End file.
